First, Last, and Only True Love
by JtBlack
Summary: AU SBOC Has Sirius Black managed to find the love of his life and loose her too? read to find out!
1. so it begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything J.K. Rowling wrote into being!

A/n: So I know my other FF isn't done or anywhere near I might just make it end where it is… hmm… anyways I was just so incredibly bored with it ( sorry Reem maybe you can help me write some more) Anyways this starts off as a marauders time FF that kind of is a alternate universe… Peter did betray the Potters but Lily and James weren't at their home when it happened.. James's parents were. Sirius never went after Peter and therefore did not get sent to Azkaban. This story is about Sirius Black and the love of his life. (I kind of got the plot from The Notebook… Nicholas Sparks I worship you) J

"Mr. Black, it would do you well to stay out of trouble. It's only your first week here and your landing yourself in detention," Professor McGonagall shouted from the hallway.

"His mum would just love that wouldn't she," James Potter whispered to Remus Lupin. I unfortunately had to share a table with James, Remus and Sirius because Peter was in the hospital wing and all the other tables were full. Lily Evans looked truly sympathetic to see me sitting there. I wasn't all that sad to be sitting there, I had know Remus my whole life and met James on several occasions. James was a bit stuck up, not that he didn't have a reason to be, he was good looking! Sirius I never knew before, but he didn't seem so bad. I knew of his family, but who didn't know about the Blacks?

" So um…Raven how do you and Remmy know each other so well?" James asked me.

"Well, it's a rather long and sordid story… I'm only kidding. Remus's mum is my mums best friend since well Hogwarts of course," I tried to not laugh and Remus was smiling, the look on James's face when I talked about long and sordid stories.

"James, you can't believe a word this girl says. She likes to deceive people," Remus stuck his tongue out at me. I returned the gesture.

"Why is that," James replied slyly.

"Because I am Raven queen of the deceitful. No, he's only kidding. I'm an angel. See my halo?" I laughed. Remus rolled his eyes.

"So now that you all are done talking let's get back to class," Professor McGonagall said as Sirius slumped into his seat next to me, now he was a good-looking boy.

He looked at me oddly, "Who are you?"

"I'm Raven Spars. And you are Sirius Black," I was trying to give off a demeanor of discontent; I don't think I was doing too well. Especially when he kissed my hand.," Pleased to make your acquaintance." He smiled the smile that would make any girl smile and her heart flutter.

This is how I met Sirius Black. And as we grew up he annoyed me more and more. I hung out with the Marauders a lot but that was because of Remus. In 5th year I punched Sirius in the face and broke his nose. Needless to say he was a little ticked for about 4 months after that.

But in 6th year something just changed. I guess we all grew up. I stopped being a snob to Sirius and we actually became close friends. I don't mean close as in touchy feely close. As in platonic friends close. But if you had checked my heart you would have known I loved him. I loved him since the day I met him, I just always tried to hide it.

"Hey Ra to the Vin!" shouted a male voice I distinctly knew was Sirius.

"Shut up!" I yelled punching him in the arm.

"Oooh was that a love tap," interjected Remus. Whom I turned and gave the death glare. "It doesn't work when your hair is in your face."

"Ahhh shut up Sirius.," I screamed.

"Geesh, sorry, some ones cranky," Remus teased.

"You guys are hopeless," I said slumping into a seat next to Sirius and Remus.

"We know. So what are you doing this summer?" Sirius inquired kind of weirdly.

"Nothing. Absolutely bloody nothing," I said.

"I'm moving into my new flat this summer. Wanna come help me?" he flashed me that gorgeous grin and I couldn't say no.

"Why not. I'm just gonna be bored otherwise," I said trying not to sound like a pathetic Sirius groupie, "Just promise me one thing Sirius."

"Anything," he said quickly, much too quickly. He received many suspicious glares.

"While I'm there you are not to have ANY girls in your flat," I flashed him my own dazzling grin.

"Uhh! As if I would anyways. I'm so not like that!" Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Ok fine just if you suddenly get the urge."

So that's how I got stuck going to Sirius's flat to live for the summer. What were my parent's thinking letting me spend the summer alone with a boy in a flat? I haven't the slightest idea but regardless they let me go.


	2. sweet talk

hey so for once i like my own FF enough to actually update quickly what a shocker I"m sure people are going to gasp... anyways I hope you like chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER

I would like to thank Candy my wonderful Beta! (I don't mean the fish J)

And to my reviewers (Candy and the other person!)

THANKS!

Now on with the story.

"SIRIUS!" I yelled from the kitchen. My first night in Sirius's flat had gone well but I woke up and realized he had no food.

"What," Sirius replied feebly.

"You don't have any food here in your kitchen!" I was getting rather frantic, no food!

"Um.. oh yea guess well have to go shopping," he walked into the kitchen. The first thing I noticed was he wasn't wearing a shirt. Then I noticed how he was looking at me, it made me look at me to see if something was wrong. Then it hit me, I'm wearing a tank top and boxers. I turned redder than a cherry and he did the same.

"I'm gonna.. uh.. change."

"Yea uhh me too."

And so the awkwardness began. This routine happened a lot. I would wake up walk to the kitchen and eat and he would walk in turn red and we both would run to our rooms. I personally was wondering why things were so awkward. So I asked him.

"Sirius, why are things so um weird in the mornings?"

"Um because my wildest fantasy is having a half naked girl in my kitchen," he grinned from ear to ear.

"Ugh. Shut up. I'm serious!"

"No darling I'm Sirius."

I got up and walked to where he was and punched him playfully in the arm. Then I went to walk in the other direction. He tapped my shoulder, and I spun around to face him.

He was standing about 2 inches from my face. "Can I ask you a question Rave?"

"Of course."

"Will you go on a date with me?"

I'm certain that this is the point I where I turned beat red and wanted to run away. I just stood there looking all insecure.

"Um, Yea sure," my knees were shaking. Are shakey knees a normal thing?

"Good," He grinned again and grabbed my face and kissed me. I was a little shocked, but I kissed him back. Imagine I hated this kid a year ago.

"Wow," was all I could think to say. He just stared at me.

"Why did you dye your hair red, I liked you when it was normal," he was trying not to laugh at the expression on my face. He liked me!

"But black hair was getting boring," he gave me a weird look, then I realized he has black hair,"But of course it looks good on you!"

"I was kidding. You look beautiful no matter what."

"Oh aren't you a funny one," I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"So about that date, when do you wanna go?"

"Whats today?"

"RAVEN you don't even know what day it is?"

"No its not like you have a calendar," I gave him an accusatory look.

"Well sorry. I guess my calendar is on the inside.

"We should prolly get some more stuff for your flat you know."

"Probably, but I like it as long as you're here."

"Are you trying to sweet talk me?"

"Is it working?"

"Maybe," we just stood there smiling at each other, lost in the moment.

"It's Thursday. The date today is Thursday."

"Then let's go out tomorrow."

"Ok, I'd wait forever."

"There you go with that sweet talking. Hey that reminds me of a song."

"Oh no not another one!"

"Oh yes another one. Are you saying I'm a bad singer?"

"No."

"Then are you saying I'm fat?"

"Where would you get that idea."

"I was trying to be like other girls."

"Your not like other girls."

"Oh really. How's that?"

"I dunno. Your just different I guess."

"Um thanks… I think."

"So how bout that song."

"Well it's by a muggle singer and its called Infatuation."

"What's her name?"

"Christina Aguilera."

"Let's hear it."

"I'm only singing the part you reminded me of. Ay Mama you seem to forget I'm not in love yet, sweet talk won't win me over. But I realize big brown eyes do hypnotize."

"Huh, how bout that I have brown eyes. Do they hypnotize you?"

"No but your smile does and your hair and your chest. Did I just say that out loud?"

"Yea you did. You're a good singer."

"NOT!"

"I'm serious."

"I'm Raven. Nice to meet you."

"Shut up."

"Fine by me. I'm going to bed. Night."

He kissed me on the cheek. "Goodnight," he whispered in my ear.

A/N: Sooo I know this was a little bit of fast moving there but now I'm gonna start emphasizing on Raven and Sirius relationship and all that kind of stuff. And the whole summer and 7th year. But I'm not about to give away the whole story so before I do, adios. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	3. HAPPY FRIDAY!

Disclaimer: Me no own Harry Potter the wonderful and amazingly fabulous J.K. Rowling does!

Thanks Candy for the review!

Ok so onward ho!

"Happy Friday!" Sirius screamed in my ear Friday morning at 10 o'clock. Since when do I sleep til 10?

"Whoa is it really 10?"

"Certainly. You stayed asleep I wasn't gonna wake you up!"

"Uhh," I rolled over on my side facing away from him. I didn't want him to see me looking so drowsy and blah.

"Why did you turn away?"

"Go away. I look like crap."

"That never stopped you before."

"Are you saying I look like crap?"

"No I think your beautiful."

"Right."

"And anyways if your gonna be sleeping in my bed get used to it."

"Hold up. Who said I was sleeping in your bed?"

"Well of course not if you don't want to."

"Who said that?"

" I dunno. Just trying not to sound pushy."

"You don't."

"Good." And he kissed me. It wasn't just a peck it was a kiss and yes I played tonsil hockey with him. Who wouldn't die for a chance to make out with Sirius Black?

"So, Where are we going tonight?" Sirius layed down on my bed next to me. I took advange and snuggled up to him.

"Sirius, you're the male in this relationship, that's your domain."

"It is now?"

"Yea it is."

"Ok then. I guess I've been doing this whole dating thing wrong for years."

"Then why is it so different with me?"

"Because you aren't the flavor of the week."

I had to smile. I was happy for him to be serious about me. I didn't want it to be a big joke.

"Well good because I really liked you."

He grabbed my chin with his hands and tilted my head up to kiss me and in the processed we ended up in a tangled mess of legs arms and sheets.

"Ahhh, help," I stuck my tongue out at him, "I'm stuck in a bed with Sirius Black."

"I don't mind."

"You wouldn't."

"Uhh."

"Ugh"

"So I'm gonna take you somewhere shocking. Dress normal."

A/N: Not as long as the last, but its as far as I can go right now. Things are heating up eh? And I finally found a title. Well I'm out! I might not be writing for a couple days!


End file.
